


Priorities

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Cybertron Realized
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Decepticons aren't all bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Thundercracker and Soundwave for Vasta-Chaosta on Tumblr.
> 
> Time Period: Mid-End War, shortly before the AllSpark is sent into space.
> 
> Vocabulary: Micron--Cassetticon, IE Rumble, Frenzy, Rewind, Eject, etc.

Thundercracker stood dumb-founded as the badly damaged Rumble was pulled from his arms. The Seeker narrowed his optic scope.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. No problem. Just missing a wing, think that’s a hole in my thigh.” He hissed out air through his vents. “And you’re welcome.”

Soundwave did not appear to be listening. He carted Rumble quickly to the nearest med-table. He laid the micron down with more care than he would give his own spark. His fingers hovered over burn marks, splinters of shrapnel in a tiny chassis.

Thundercracker’s face softened in spite of his earlier indignation. Soundwave was so tender with the microns. The Seeker could feel worry and love pouring off the masked mech.

His arms fell to his sides uselessly as he realized how much he envied Soundwave, admired him. He had family and loved ones so close. He could openly show his affections whenever he chose without fear of repercussions.

Thundercracker jolted straight as Soundwave whipped around to face him.

“You intervened.”

“And?”

“You saved his life.”

Thundercracker’s optics flickered.

“Thank you.”


End file.
